


Prophecy of the Skies

by Dreamcreator



Series: Spirit Gate Chronicles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Heroes must face their greatest challenge ever when they must figure out a prophecy with the Sun and Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, just my original characters and the Spirit Gate.

_A celebration was going on in the lovely Radiant Garden. The buildings, the houses, and the shops were decorated with banners and strings showing off their bright colors, and oh so many of their lovely flowers. They ranged from the smallest of lilacs showing off their elegant nature, to yellow sunflowers being ever so proud, to the many lustful roses. The old gray cobble stone streets were filled with different people, crowding all over the planet._

_People were gathered around, working so hard getting ready for the festivities, and watching the entertainers act. Jugglers that were juggling balls or men eating fire and spitting it back out with flames coming out from their mouths. Beautiful women dancing on the streets, causing everyone to stop (mostly all the men. This made all the women very angry). Street vendors, selling their goods to everyone that would buy them, for a price. People had to make a living somehow.  Animals running all over the place just like all of the children that were playing on the grounds._

_The many people either lived in Radiant Garden or they were the many travelers they came far and wide from different worlds to see this great celebration._

_For they were all waiting for the main event. But we are getting ahead of ourselves here, are we not?_

_The children were playing in one of the many large fountains that inhabited the planet. It was pure white with golden designs on the stones that were sculpted like angels or heroes of so long ago. It was maybe about ten feet tall, and ten feet wide. The clean pure water was spraying everywhere making all the children giggle and dancing around in circles. Most of them were human, but you could tell that the rest were not. Some were animals, while others just looked strange and had mystifying powers. It did not matter to them, for they were children that still had their innocence and did not judge one another._

_The younger ones were playing with some of the confetti and throwing into the air, making them laugh and trying to catch them.  The older children scolded them._

_“You’re not supposed to the throw the confetti yet! You have to save some of it for the-”_

_“Now, now children. Settle down. There should not be any arguing on this fine and lovely day.” said a womanly voice._

_The children turned their heads to see, a figure draped in a red cloak. Black stitching went on the outline of the deep blood red cloak. It was loose, but tight enough to show that the figure was a woman of average height. The figure wore short red boots and their legs and hands were pasty white, very unnatural and ghost like as well. None of the children could see the figure’s face, for it was covered by the shadow of the cloaks hood._

_None of the children spoke as the figure went past them and sat down on the majestic fountain._

_“There is no need to be yelling at the little ones. They were having some fun.” She said, and then she looked down at the little ones, “You can throw as much confetti as you want.” She said very kindly to them. The smaller ones cheered and started throwing the small little papers again in the air, making some of the older children upset. The woman chuckled._

_“Let’s not get angry on this fine day. To keep our tempers in check and not be angry, why don’t I tell a story to all of you? To pass the time, while we wait for the main event to happen.” said the Storyteller._

_“Story!” shouted the children forgetting their little quarrel and they all gathered around the Storyteller. She chuckled at the sight before her with all the smiling and excited children waiting to hear the tale that she was going to tell them._

_“Let us begin. Do any of you know what a Heartless is? Or what a Nobody is?” she asked them._

_“Yes!” all the children shouted raising their hands into the air._

_“I saw one!” said a small little boy no more the four years old._

_“You did not!” stated a girl that looked like a fox. She was maybe at least six years old. “No one has seen a Heartless or a Nobody in years! Not since-”_

_“Okay, I saw a picture of one then! There, are you happy?”_

_“Children.” said the Storyteller, wanting them to stop fighting. They did when they noticed that the Storyteller was not saying anything and that all the other children were glaring at them._

_“Sorry.” said both of them sheepishly. The Storyteller then continued._

_“Do you know why, there are not anymore of these creatures around in Radiant Garden or on other planets?” she asked them._

_“The Keybladers got rid of them! Every single one of them!” yelled a boy who was a duck._

_“They even got rid of the big bad witch!” exclaimed another small boy who was green and had antennas coming out of his forehead._

_“Shh! Don’t you ever say her name again!” said a human girl. “You’re not supposed to say her name ever!”_

_“I didn’t say her name!” said the small green alien._

_“But you mentioned her!”said another human boy._

_“Children.” said the Storyteller, getting the attention of all the small kids._

_“You are both right, but there is more to that than meets the eye. Do you know why this day, this very important day, is being celebrated?”_

_The children looked at one another for a moment their faces blank, and then looked back at the Storyteller shaking their heads no._

_“Then I shall tell you then. Do you want to hear?”_

_“Yes!” yelled all the children excitedly. The Storyteller chuckled._

_“Very well then.”_

_All the children sat down and waited for the Storyteller to begin the story._

_“Long ago, when all the worlds were young, oh say just like all of you.” She said slightly touching a small kitten child’s nose and making them all giggle. They became quiet again so the Storyteller could go on with the story. She started again._

_“Since everything was so young and just starting out, The Heavens wanted to create a place that all the souls could enter, when they left the living in order to go to Heaven in peace. Now the Heavens feared that the forces of Evil and Darkness would corrupt or steal the souls and keep them all for themselves, doing horrible things to them for all eternity.”_

_“Both sides fought for many years until both parties finally agreed that they would create a place that would judge all the souls and not interfere with the two powerful entities in this young universe. They also created beings that would help with the judging but not interfere with the battle of Good and Evil. They were called Neutrals.”_

_“Thus the Spirit Gate was formed, that the living could not see until they left the land of the living. And it has been like that and will always be like that till Armageddon.”_

_“But dear children, our story does not start there.”_

_“It doesn’t?”They all questioned at once. The Storyteller shook her head._

_“No, it begins many years ago with…”_


	2. The Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> It’s finally here! The second chapter of this story! It has taken me awhile to type this, but I finally got it done. I hope I kept them all in character. Oh and let me know, who you want Riku to be paired up with. I’m thinking about Selphie, but I don’t know yet.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I just own my original characters.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator

The sea’s high tides were softly colliding with the golden sands of the beach. Palm trees were swaying with the wind brushing up against it. The island was small, not far off from the main land, where all the homes, buildings and shop were at. Children would come here in the summers to play and not come home for days on end. The only time that they were forced to leave, is when their families called for them or when school started.

This place was called the Destiny Islands.

Three children were looking at the large ocean. They were sitting on a fallen palm tree that was lying on the ground. There were two boys and a girl that were talking to one another.

On one side of the tree was one boy had brown hair with blonde highlights that were showing up. His hair was extremely pointy and untamable.  He looked to be around fifteen or so. His dark blue eyes were filled with laughter and merriment. His smile was bright and pleasant. He wore a blue T-shirt that had a black short sleeved jacket with black baggy shorts, and yellow sneakers that held blue, red, and gold in it. Around his neck was a necklace shaped like a crown.

On the other side of the tree was another boy. He was much older about sixteen or older. His hair was a silver color that was long enough, passing his shoulders. His pale blue eyes were filled with merriment, mystery, and wisdom. It was though he saw things that children his age should never see. His smile was small, but it never lied. He was wearing a yellow zippered shirt, with dark blue pants, and white sneakers. He was wearing black gloves, with the glove fingers cut. It was also the same for his comrade, but his were white.

In between them was a girl, the same age as the first boy, but smaller in height. She had bright red hair that was soft and short coming to the top of her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were filled with joy, and her laugh made everyone smile. She wore a white tank top with a light pink short sleeved jacket over it, pink and black shorts, and light pink boots. There was a pleasant air about her, along with a hint of royalty as well.

“I can’t believe you guys challenged Tidus to a round of sword fighting!” exclaimed the girl.

“Hey he was asking for it, Kairi.” said the silver haired boy to the girl. He turned around to face the other boy, “Right Sora?”

“Right Riku!” exclaimed the boy name Sora. “And man oh man; you should have seen his face when we beat him! His jaw literally hit the ground.”

“And Wakka was having a fit, laughing so hard. He was even rolling in the sand!” stated Riku.

Kairi nodded. “And I also noticed how Selphie was cheering the loudest for you, Riku.” She said with a mischief grin on her face. Sora grinned as well, while Riku blushed. They knew that Riku had a crush on the girl.

“Well, weren’t you cheering for Sora too? And really loudly, may I add?” he asked, now making Kairi and Sora blush too. Both liked each other for a long time and it took a while for them to reveal their feelings to one another.

“Okay, you win this one.” said Kairi. Riku smirked.

Sora shook his head and watched the ocean. They had came back home a few weeks ago after being away for over a year.

Over one year ago, the three friends had built a raft to sail away and explore different worlds. They were about to leave when dark hideous creatures had attacked their home, separating them. Sora had gone to a different world, but he had obtained a strange weapon called the Keyblade. He then went looking for his friends, only to meet different people such Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. They were looking for the Keyblade, trying to find King Mickey, and trying to stop the Heartless from invading other planets to destroy them and take away their energy.

With their help and many others, Sora went to many places stopping the Heartless and finding his friends. Once he did find them, he found out the Kairi was one of seven princesses that could open a door called Kingdom Hearts. They also found Riku who had succumbed to the Darkness and to one evil witch by the name of Maleficent.

When their first adventure was done, they went on to another one, fighting off the Heartless and other beings called Nobodies. They also had to defeat Maleficent again, along with Xenmas the Leader of the Nobodies and Organization XIII.  There Sora found out he had a Nobody by the name of Roxas, and so did Kairi with her Nobody Namine. Once they were joined together, they defeated Xenmas and were able to return home again.

All three of them were in content, when suddenly they heard shouting coming from behind them.

“Sora! Riku! Kairi!” cried a sixteen year old girl. Her short brown hair curled to the top of her shoulders, while her blue eyes were filled with excitement. She wore a yellow dress with light brown flip flops. In her hand was a bottle.

“What is it Selphie?” asked Kairi, as the girl finally reached them, and trying to catch her breath. She then looked up at them.

“Me and Wakka were talking to Tidus, trying to calm him down after Riku and Sora defeated him.” said Selphie, “Then all of a sudden a high tide came in, bring this up to the beach. Well I picked it up and saw that it had this strange symbol on it.  Then Wakka remembered that it was the seal of your friend the King!”

“King Mickey!?” exclaimed everyone. Selphie nodded and showed them the bottle. Riku grabbed it, examining the bottle. It was clear with a cork on top, but it held more importance inside itself. Inside the bottle was a scrolled up not tied to a ribbon. On the ribbon was a pendant with three circles making the shape of a mouse’s head.

It was indeed King Mickey’s seal.

“Why would he send a message in a bottle?” questioned Sora. “He could have just come here himself and brought Donald and Goofy with him if he wanted to talk to us.”

“I don’t know Sora.” Said Riku, puzzled himself.

“Hey!” cried two voices from behind them. The four turned around to see two other boys running towards them. One was taller than the other one, with his bright orange head, with a blue bandana tied around his head. He had a torn up bashe color tank top, with blue pants and boots and tan sneakers. His blue eyes filled with teasing humor. He was older than the other kids, making him around the age of seventeen or so.

The other boy was shorter than his companion. His bright blonde hair was waving in the air as he ran, with his blue eyes filled with excitement. He wore a torn up white shirt with ripped up black pants, with a red sash belt, and white shoes. He was sixteen like Selphie and Riku.

When they finally reached the group, both of them stopped to catch their breaths.

“Selphie…why…didn’t…you…wait…for…us?”said Wakka breathing heavily. Once he did, he stood up straight, and began to retie his bandana again.

“Because you guys are too slow!” exclaimed Selphie, “why this could be an emergency!”

“Oh, shut up. It’s probably just a regular letter, that’s all.” said Tidus.

“Why you…!”

“That’s enough.” said Riku. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

“Nice work, Riku.” said Sora.

“Thanks. Now we are going to open this up. It might not be anything, but what I learned over this past year, that not all things are what they seem.” said Riku. “Sora, would you do us the honors?”

“Sure!”

Sora, took the bottle out of his friends hands. He took the cork off, and then turned over the bottle, which the wrapped up scroll slid down to Sora’s hand. Setting the bottle to the ground, he unraveled the note and began to read.

**_Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_ **

**_Sorry to bother you, but I had no choice. There is a problem arising, and I have been trying to figure it for some time and I might fear there will be trouble soon. I really can’t explain it just yet for I don’t know the answer, but could you come to Disney Castle immediately? With your presence here it might help me figure this dilemma out._ **

**_Just press the button, and a Gummi ship will come to get you. It is self automatic, so you don’t have to worry about flying it to the palace._ **

**_Please Hurry!_ **

**_King Mickey_ **

“Holy Cow! This sounds serious!” said Wakka.

“It is serious you moron!” exclaimed Tidus.

“Guys, knock it off.” said Kairi.

“What button? What button does he want us to press?” said Sora reading the letter over again. Riku’s read the letter too, and a look of confusion was on his face.

Suddenly the paper started to glow brightly, and quickly something started to form on the bottom of the paper. In golden writing, symbols started to form right on the paper and red button appeared in the center of these symbols. Everyone looked at it in awe. Sora and Wakka’s eyes literally popped out of their sockets. Tidus jaw fell to the ground, while the girls were in shock. Riku just smirked.

“That’s the King for you.”

“Well?! What are we waiting for!” shouted Sora, and then pressed the button. All of a sudden the wind started to pick up, blowing furiously with the palm trees swaying to the side being almost knocked to the ground. Sand was being scattered everywhere, forming small circles or twist of tornados. Then a loud noise could be heard. It sounded like a machine rearing up. They all looked up to see red ship, with a yellow stripe on the center of it. The glass shield was a clear light blue. It landed slowly on to the ground on top of the sand next to the ocean.

“Wow!” exclaimed Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka together. Sora, Riku, and Kairi shook their heads. They forgot that their friends have never seen a Gummi ship before.

“Well let’s go!” cried Sora.

“Right!” said Riku.

“No fair! You guys get to go on another adventure, while we are stuck here, again!” complained Selphie.

“Stop your whining.” said Wakka, “You know very well that they have to go. There the heroes after all. You guys go, and we’ll let your families know where you’re going.”

“You sure?” asked Kairi.

Selphie was about to yell that it unfair again, when Wakka and Tidus grabbed her by the mouth.

“We’re sure.” They said.

“Alright then!” cried Sora, “All aboard!”

“See you guys.” Said Kairi, giving her friends a hug, even the reluctant Selphie gave her one too.

“Will try and be back soon.” said Riku.

Tidus looked at him, “Take your time. You probably have to save the world again or something. Just write to us when you have the chance or get us when you’re in trouble.”

“We’ll be there for you.” said Wakka.

“Thanks, guys.” said Sora.

“Well? What are waiting for? Go! Scat! Make like a banana and split!”

All three of the Keybladers laughed. They went into the ship, with the latch closing behind them. Once they got into the seats, the ship began to move. They felt the vibrations of it, as the space ship rose slowly to the air, picking up the wind.

The other three Islanders watched from ground level as the ship took off at fast speed; the sand flying everywhere that the kids had to cover their eyes so they wouldn’t be blinded. After the small storm was over they looked up to the sky, to see the ship gone along with their friends, inside it.

Selphie pouted, “It’s not fair!”

* * *

 “Wow! This place looks bigger than when I remembered it.” said Sora as he walked down the halls of the enormous castle. They were gray large brick walls, with a long red carpet that led into any direction of the entire palace. Large portraits of the King’s relatives and friends were hung on these walls, in golden trim frames.

“It’s beautiful!” exclaimed Kairi, since it was her first time being here, “What do you think Riku?” she turned around to see the older boy behind them, reading the letter that they had found in the bottle. A puzzled expression could be seen on his face.

“Hey! Earth to Riku, where are you?” said Sora.

“Hmm, what?” asked Riku.

Kairi shook her head, “You’ve been reading that letter since we got here. Mind telling us why?”

“Yeah, a penny for your thoughts?”

Riku sighed, “I don’t know, but something’s not right about this note. I mean the handwriting looks like Mickey’s, the style looks like his, and everything else looks like his as well. Yet I don’t think it was written by Mickey. I don’t know, but call it a gut feeling.”

Sora, started to think when Riku had explained his point to them. Now that he did mention it, there was something off about that letter, but he didn’t know what it was either. He would have to ask Mickey when he saw him.

In his own little world, Sora wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, till he knocked into someone, both of them falling to the ground. Riku and Kairi ran up to their fallen comrade.

“WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! What’s the big idea?! You trying to kill me or something!?” said a high squeaky voice. They all turned around to see, a white duck looking at them. He was short, maybe reaching their hips, with black eyes showing anger in them. He was wearing a blue wizard’s outfit with a blue wizard’s hat on top of his head.

“Donald!” cried Sora. “How are you?”

“Don’t give me that politeness! You down right know what I’m feeling after being knocked down by a hyperactive teenager! You owe me an apologize!” said Donald.

“Sorry, Donald. I guess I wasn’t paying attention to where I was looking.” said Sora, sheepishly, while Riku and Kairi sighed.

“That’s no excuse! Why I oughta-!”

“Sora? Riku? Kairi?” said a kind voice. Everyone turned to see a tall figure approach them.  He was a dog creature with a large snout and very big buck teeth. He had long droopy ears, and black eyes that held kindness and dreamlike gaze to them. He was wearing a green and silver Captains uniform, with his big yellow shoes.

“Goofy!” exclaimed all the kids who rushed over to hug their friend stepping over the angry duck. Goofy hugged them all back looking very extremely happy. Not Donald.

“WAAAHHHH! Why I ought a-!”

“How are you guys?” asked Goofy ignoring the screaming duck.

“We’ve been great. How about you? Everything all right here?” asked Kairi.

“Yup.”

Riku raised an eyebrow. “No problems?”

“Well, um…”

“There’s no problems, here, why would there be?” questioned Donald who spoke very quickly. All the kids looked at him curiously. “Now, what are you three doing here?”

“Why, looks whose here!”

Another figure went up to them. She was duck, just like Donald, but prettier. She too had white feathers and black eyes with purple eye shadow and mascara. She wore a long purple gown, with a gold tiara on top of her head.

“Daisy! Why did you interrupt-“

“Oh, shut up Donald. Don’t you see we have guests here? How do you do Sora? You must be Riku, it is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard so much about you from Mickey. And here’s the lovely Seventh Princess Kairi. You look very radiant, my dear” said Daisy ever so quickly to everyone.

“Thank you.” All the kids said, trying to comprehend on what she said.

“Bah! Women talk!” grumbled Donald.

“Hmph! Self-centered pig!” huffed Daisy, both of them arguing at the top of their lungs.

“Pay them no mind. They’re always like that.” said Goofy. “So what brings you guys here?”

Sora looked puzzle as well did the others. “What brings us here? We were invited.”

“What? But we didn’t know you guys were coming for a visit.” said Goofy. He was confused as well. (In fact Goofy was always confused).

Riku spoke, “But the King invit-“

“Um, let’s go into the Throne room!” said Daisy, “The King is in there right now talking to his counselors. He will be glad to see you!”

Daisy pushed them all down the hall, which led to a grand door, so large that it was fit for giants to cross. Daisy and Donald continued to argue while Goofy cheerfully whistled as they walked. Sora turned to his companions.

“You were right. Something is going on here.” He said.

Riku nodded his head. “Just as I thought, but I don’t know what it is yet.”

“Well, “whispered Kairi to them, “We can mark off Donald and Goofy. They’re just puzzled by this as we are.”

“Right. It seems Daisy knows more about this than she’s letting on.” said Riku.

“Yeah. Did you see how she was acting around us, interrupting them when they asked why we were here? It like she doesn’t want us or anyone to know about something or what’s going on around here.” said Sora.

“Let’s keep our eyes open.” Finished Riku, “Then we’ll know what we’re dealing with.”

“Here we are!” cried Daisy to the front door. Goofy knocked three times and quickly a door of average size opened which knocked the Wizard Duck on the ground. He grumbled under his breath as they walked into the Throne Room.

The room was magnificent and extraordinary.  It was very large width, length, and height size. It could fit all the residents of Destiny Islands in this room. It was all white marble, with more paintings of pictures hanging against the walls. Red drapes and flag were put up everywhere with the symbol of the Castle on it. The red carpet led to a big white throne, with light purple cushions on it. What they saw, struck them in awe and worry. There sitting on the throne was King Mickey!

They saw the black mouse, wearing red and yellow robes, with a small gold crown on his head. His white gloved hands were holding on to scrolls and reading through them. Yet something was wrong, his black eyes that were filled with happiness and confidence were drooped and sagging. It was as though he hadn’t slept in days.

He looked ill.

“Your majesty,” said Donald, “The Keybladers are here.”

The King turned around to look. His eyes slowing were filled with shock and excitement. He sprinted from his throne and rushed right to them.  He smiled at them.

“Riku! Sora! Kairi! What a pleasant surprise!” said Mickey, a small smile appearing on his face. It looked like he hadn’t smiled in ages. “How have you been?”

“We’ve been okay.” said Sora.

“What about you?” asked Riku, concern in his voice.

Mickey sighed, “Oh I just been under the weather, that’s all. Now, don’t you worry about me, I’ll be fine. Tell me, what’s been happening on your home world? I would like to hear all about it.”

They were about to speak, when another person appeared at the door way. He cried out:

“An Ambassador from India has arrived. He is waiting for you.”

“Oh thank you, Horace. Pardon me, but this is important. Why don’t we talk at dinner? Daisy, could you show them to their rooms, where they will be staying, please?”

“Of course.” Said Daisy.

“I will see you at dinner. Please, make yourselves comfortable.” Said Mickey and walked out of the throne room.

“Bye!” said Sora, as he and the others waved goodbye to their friend.

“Well, let’s get you ready for dinner.” said Daisy. “I’ll show you to your rooms.”

“What are we having?” asked Kairi.

“We are having Roast Ham, with Mashed Potatoes with Gravy. Bread rolls and sweet rolls. Hot corn on the cob…”

“Ohh that sound so good!” said Sora his mouth watering as well as Goofy’s and Riku’s.

“Along with plenty of dessert.” continued Daisy.

“What kind of dessert?” asked Sora hungrily.

“Wahh! Wait one Ioda! I just realized something. How did you three get here? You couldn’t have used a raft, and there’s no way that you could have gotten a hold of a Gummi Ship, so how did-?”

“Um, Donald! Goofy! I hear the King calling you, so you best be on your way, and we’ll be on ours!” said Daisy, pushing the three kids out of the throne room and into the hallway so fast that you didn’t even see it coming. Both Donald and Goofy blinked.

Goofy, then spoke: “Did I miss something here?”

Out in the hallway, Daisy was dragging the kids away from the throne room. You could hear the kids protesting against her.

“Daisy! What in the world is going on?!” questioned Kairi to the duck lady as she kept pushing them to who knows where.

“Less talking! I don’t want them following us!” said Daisy.

“Daisy!” cried Sora, as she threw them into an opened door way. Daisy looked behind her checking to see if anyone was following her. When it appeared that no one was coming, she sighed in relief, as she slowing closed the door. Sora looked around the room to see that it was very large, with white marble walls and more pictures hanging on them. In front of him he saw to glass doors looking out on to a balcony, with long blue drapes covering them up. The room was filled with large shelves of books. There were so many rows of them, that you couldn’t even count them all. All kinds of books lined up by categories or colors, or by how old they were. To the right of them, a long brown desk, carved in wood, with a red soft cushioned chair. It was piled with book, scrolls, documents, and all other sorts of things.

“The King’s library.” said Riku.

The others nodded.

“Thank you,” Said Daisy, “for not saying about the King inviting you here. That would have been very hard to explain to them-“

“What is going on here? Did or did not the King write this?” demanded Riku thrusting the letter to the terrified duck.

“No, he didn’t.”

“Then it must have been you. Why, write to us pretending to be him?” questioned Sora.

“No! It wasn’t me, see-!”

“She didn’t write that letter.” Called a voice. They all turned around to see someone walking towards them from the shadows. It was another mouse creature, but was a female. She looked exactly like King Mickey, but with more girlish features. She wore a pink and light red flowing gown, with a gold crown on top of her head. Her face was so gentle filled with kindness, but her eyes were bright pink, as though she had been crying and just finally stopped.

“I wrote that letter. Please don’t blame Daisy for this. I told her not to tell.”

“Queen Minnie? But why?” asked Kairi. “What is wrong?”

Minnie sighed as she came closer to them, “Please forgive me for deceiving you, but I had no choice. I was at my wits end on what to do.”

“Tell us, please.” said Riku to her softly, “Why did you do it?”

“I should start at the beginning. When Mickey returned back home everything was fine. The worlds were at peace and no one has seen a Heartless or Nobody. We thought it would end and everything would come back to normal.”

 “Were we ever wrong.”

“It began about a week ago. It was nighttime and everyone was asleep. Till later on that night when Mickey started screaming in his sleep. He broke out in sweat, and would wake up immediately. When we asked him what he dreamt of he said he couldn’t remember, and from that day on, he hasn’t slept. He keeps looking at those papers and books on his desk for hours on end.” She said indicating to the covered desk, “As though he’s trying to find or remember something from so long ago.”

“That explains why he looked so terrible.” said Riku.

“But about the-“

“I’m getting there. Well I knew it had to do something with the Heartless, because he kept mumbling about “it’s not over yet”. Then just the other day, I asked him to bring all three of you here, but he refused. He said that you need to have a normal life and not be involved with all the other world’s problems. That you had the right to be children and enjoy life. He only said that he would bring you into this when he figured out what it all meant.”

“Trust me your majesty, our life has never been normal.” said Sora.

“I know I was selfish for bringing you here, but there was nothing else I could do. So I wrote that letter in hopes that you would come.” said Minnie, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Kairi and Daisy went up to her and comfort her.

“Don’t you worry about anything!” exclaimed Sora, “We’ll help the King out.”

“He has helped me in more ways than one.” added Riku. “We’ll figure this out.  I promise.”

“Thank you.” said Minnie.

Just then a loud bell rang throughout the halls. Signaling all the residents of the castle to come and eat dinner.

“We’ll talk more about this…right after lunch.” said Sora. “I’m starving!”

“Sora!” exclaimed Kairi, shaking her head. She would never know why the Keyblade choose him to bear the weapon.

“He’s right.” said Minnie, “I think it would be best to discuss this with Mickey tomorrow. That way it can be a fresh start.”

“Alright! Let’s go eat!” cried Sora running out of the room.

“Wait! You don’t even where the dining hall is!” yelled Daisy.

“Trust me, with his appetite he’ll find it.” said Riku as he walked out of the library with Daisy and Minnie.

Kairi was just about to follow them, when she suddenly turned around. She couldn’t help but think that she was being watched. She looked at the balcony doors, the drapes wide open, when Sora called out:

“Kairi! Come on!”

“Coming!” she cried out running out of the room. All the way there to the Dining Room she kept wondering to herself: _Weren’t those drapes closed?_

* * *

 Night was approaching. The little speckles in the sky lit up, causing there to be some light in the dark. A large mansion sat on top of a hill. It was huge with metal and bricks as its interior. It had been and seen many things in its life. It held age and wisdom in all parts of this mansion.

It was the home of Master Yen Sid.

The great sorcerer was in his grand study, with his desk, big red chair, along with countless of shelves filled with books and spells. Paper and objects littered this room, with trinkets and other various things as well. The room was lit up with candles, all over the place, giving light to the room.

Usually Yen Sid would be going over spells or drinking a cup of tea at this hour, but he didn’t. He was looking at the night sky through his pane glass. He was in his own little world, thinking many a thought. Especially one that had been on his mind for several days now.

Then mysteriously all the candles were blown out. There was stillness in the air, though Yen Sid paid no mind to it. He just stood in his spot, never moving.

Suddenly a figure walked up to his desk. They were cloaked and covered by the darkness. Not one word was spoken. Not even when this figure reached out one of its pale hands, to place an item on the desk. It looked to be a copper medallion.

“It has begun.” Was all they said to the great master and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think? I hope you like it so far. Hopefully I can post up the next chapter up soon, but with school and all my other writing projects, it’s going to be tough, but I shall try.
> 
> Oh and if I didn’t keep them in character please let me know so I can fix it later on and in the next chapter. That’s goes for any other mistakes as well. I would appreciate it.
> 
> Please Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


	3. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Well I am back with the next chapter. Sorry it has taken so long to update, but my life is kind of hectic right now. I’m just so happy that I finally got this up!
> 
> I would like to thank the people who have read my story. It makes me very happy. I hope you like it. OH! And let me know who you want Riku to pair up with!
> 
> Please read and review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Night had approached quite quickly over Disney Castle. Mickey was looking out of his bedroom window. The others had drifted off to sleep right after their hearty meal. A small smile appeared on the King’s face, he hadn’t laughed like that in a while. It had been good for him and the others to laugh so hard with Sora’s antics and the funny stories that Riku and Kairi told them about from their home world. He had not felt that good in a long time.

He had been surprised to find that the three kids had come to the castle, which confused Donald and Goofy greatly on how they arrived here.

_Now I know_ thought Mickey.

Mickey looked over to the bed, where Minnie was sleeping peacefully. He had guessed that she had invited them to the palace, hoping they would help him. Minnie was such a loving and caring person, worrying over him. He really didn’t deserve her.

He shook his head. He knew that something was going to happen. After all, with the opening of the Kingdom Hearts and the falling of Maleficent and Organization XIII things would have been peaceful right away. Yet something was in the air, he could feel it, knowing that it wasn’t over yet. Something was waiting to be unleashed and cause more chaos.

_Something is coming. I just know it. And it’s not that far off. If I only knew what it was._

He had been searching through archives, books, and old scrolls that might shed light to the matter that had plagued his dreams for weeks on end. He had found nothing. He had hope the Ambassador that had come from India might help him, since he had been friends with his father for such a long time, but he wasn’t successful with that either.

Mickey rubbed his eyes. Now was not the time to think about those things. He would get some sleep and discuss his concern with his friends in the morning.

He slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  _“Thank you father!” exclaimed a young Mickey as he opened up his present. It was the young prince’s birthday and the whole Kingdom had been invited. It wouldn’t be long when the Prince would soon be married and become King of their land._

_The old King smiled, “Your welcome, son. I hope you like it.”_

_“Wow! It’s a sword!” stated Mickey as he awed over his gift. “This is amazing! Now I will able to beat Donald!”_

_“NO, you won’t!” cried the young duck, only to get hit in the head by his master, a great wizard in the entire Kingdom. He told Donald to be quiet or he would be a roasted duck for the main course._

_“I can’t wait for you to open my gift Mickey!” said a young Goofy in his squire outfit._

_“I hope you like my gift, Mickey.” said a young Minnie, who was blushing on both of her cheeks. Mickey looked at her and blushed as well. He always felt a jolt when a looked at the young mouse and it made him feel all tingly inside. Minnie saw him looking her way and began to giggle with her friend the young Daisy who sat next to her._

_The King and the Queen smiled as well as Minnie’s family. They both knew that the two were in love. They couldn’t wait for their son to court the young princess, when they both overcame their shyness._

_Mickey looked around the whole room. It was filled with people from the rich to the poor. Friends and family were all over the place. The marble stone walls were covered with paintings and banners all over the room, in celebration. Even the suits of armor and statures of heroes had decorations on them as well._

_“My son, you are greatly loved in this Kingdom. You have all the qualities of being King. You are loyal and kind to your people. You would protect this Kingdom to the end if your life depended on it.”_

_“You really think so, father?” asked Mickey._

_His father smiled. “I know so. You will be a great King.”_

_“It has been foreseen.” Called a voice._

_The Royal family turned to see all the people part, letting a figure walk up to them. The figure wore a blood red cloak, never showing their body or face. Strange silver symbols were written all over the cloak, one that confused Mickey greatly. They could not even tell if the stranger was male or female. The stranger walked closer to them, speaking:_

_“Yes it has been foreseen. I am never wrong about these things. Destiny is written in your stars, oh young Prince.” The speaker’s voice was obviously female, but with a hint of something else that could not be extinguished yet. “A great destiny lies waiting for you. One that only you can accomplish where others have failed.”_

_“I say, who are you to come in this castle and announce…” began the King._

_“Silence.” Said the speaker, “For what I am about to say next concern’s a prophecy. One that will determine the fate of all the worlds in this Dimension.”_

_The atmosphere in the room suddenly grew cold, the candles dimming out, and darkness slowing swirling around the mysterious figure as she looked around the room. The guests trembled in fear on what was going to happen next._

_“On the year when the Legion of the Heartless and of the Nobodies comes forth, to unlock the secrets of Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblade will awaken from its slumber and stop them.”_

_“Madness!” screamed someone in the crowd. “It is complete nonsense!”_

_“Is it?”_

_Then suddenly Mickey heard yelling coming from beside him. To his surprise it was his father who was doing the yelling. His mother was clinging to her husband in utter fear and terror. He had never seen his father act like this before in his entire life._

_“Foul creature! Bringer of Nightmares! Keeper of Dark secrets! Return back to the Land of the Dead, where you belong!” cried out the King to the hooded one. “How dare you enter my Kingdom, with blood and sins marked all over your being from your makers!”_

_The Land of the Dead? Thought Mickey._

_“I’m not done yet, oh great King. Once the Keyblade has stayed in the realm of the Living for twelve Full Moons, the Prophecy will begin. It has been written in the first book of the Ancients. One that you know very well.”_

_ The Thirteen Ancient Books?! The thirteen books that hold the true history since the beginning of time? But they were destroyed centuries ago, when all the people of the Ancients were persecuted and were never seen again! Only a few copies exist right now, and they are hard to find! _

_The King’s expression turned grim, “How…?”_

_“The only way that Kingdom Hearts will never be harmed from the hands of pure evil, is that the true Kingdom should protect it from every evil thought or danger known in this realm. The Kingdom that should have been created in the past, but Dark forces kept it from being formed. Now the Future must fix this mistake of the Past, by letting the union of Moon and Sun be accepted by the people in this realm, to bring forth the new Kingdom and protect these worlds from the forces of Darkness once and for all!”_

_“When Moon and Sun finally reunite, peace than shall be restored!”_

_What Kingdom? The union of Sun and Moon? What does this all mean? questioned Mickey. He could only ponder this for a minute, when the stranger unexpectedly crept up behind him so suddenly and so quietly, to whisper these words of wisdom for his ears only and nobody else:_

_“Do you know there is a power greater than Light and Dark? It is even stronger than Life and Death. Or great Prince this power is…”_

* * *

 Mickey suddenly sat up in his bed gasping for air. Beads of sweat falling down from his face, his eyes dilated with fear and recognition.

Minnie then woke up to find her husband in a strange trance. She held on to him, trying to comfort him.

“Mickey? What’s wrong? Please tell me!”

He slowly moved his head to gaze in her eyes. The only words that he could form were:

“I remember!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, I wonder what is going to happen next? You’re just going to have to find out in the fourth chapter! I hope to have it updated soon! Please be patient with me!
> 
> Please Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> Dreamcreator


End file.
